1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash processing method for processing many kinds of denominations, and in particular to a method for performing cash processing by effectively using a plurality of cash processing units, in each of which a coin counter and a bill counter are connected to an arithmetic unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
When processing a large amount of proceeds in large retail stores such as super markets and department stores, or when processing proceeds of tellers in banks, etc., the proceeds have typically been processed by individually using a plurality of cash processing units, in each of which a coin sorter/counter and a bill counter are connected to an arithmetic unit. That is, in super markets, department stores, etc. such a cash processing unit has been typically assigned to the cash register of each shop in the store, while in banks, etc. to each teller for the processing of proceeds.
These cash processing units may correspond to each shop department so as to cause a cash processing unit to exclusively process the proceeds of the corresponding department.
3. Problems involved in the Prior Art
When a cash processing unit is brought to correspond to each department for processing proceeds exclusively of the department as in the prior art method described above, there occurs inconvenience and inefficiency that the cash processing units cannot be operated uniformly, though such method is preferable since total proceeds of each department can be obtained. That is, a cash processing unit assigned to a busy shop or department must be operated in a large amount of time for cash processing while a cash processing unit assigned to a shop of a small number of customers is likely to put in idle state. If it is so designed that each cash processing unit processes data from any department all units can be operated uniformly. However, there is a drawback in such design that for obtaining the total proceeds of a particular department, data on the department should be collected from the data processed by all units and reedited. The data thus reedited should be totaled anew by, for example, a manual operation.
The above problems also rise in the processing performed on a teller basis in banks, etc.